1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, a computer readable medium, and computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In a case where an image processing device such as a personal computer causes an image forming device (e.g., printer) to form an image, a program for controlling the image forming device (device driver program) is installed in the image processing device. Among image forming device control programs, there are programs having a function of producing a saved image (log image) that corresponds to a formation target image to be formed by the image forming device. In those cases, the image processing devices which execute the image forming device control programs produce the saved image when causing the image forming devices to form the formation target images, and record the produced saved images in a server computer such as a log server. With this structure, by searching for the saved images stored in the log server or the like, it is possible to search for what kinds of images have been output by the image forming devices in the past.